droidapediafandomcom-20200213-history
IG-88
IG-88 was a IG-series assassin droid created by Holowan Mechanics to become the best series of assassin droids in the galaxy. After killing his creators with three other IG-88 assassin droids, IG-88 started to build a droid army to take over the galaxy shortly before becoming an bounty hunter. IG-88 was destroyed in 4 ABY during the Battle of Endor. History Creation and Rebellion The IG-88 blueprints were created at the end of the Clone Wars but was finished at the start of the Galactic Civil War. Upon being activated, IG-88 attacked his creators and placed his personality into three other IG-88 assassin droid units. Together, the droids escaped the factory they were created in then left to a planet that creates all the droids of the galaxy, Mechis III. Mechis III After escaping Holowan Mechanics, IG-88 and the other IG assassin droids traveled to Mechis III changed the programming of all the droids on the planet and told them to kill their masters. After all the humanoids on Mechis III were dead, IG-88 built his droid army using the droids that were on the planet and by creating his own battle droids, such as theDestroyer DroidDestroyer Droid. Sometime after Darth Vader inspected the creation of Imperial Prob Droids on Mechis III, IG-88 and the other 88 droids decided to become bounty hunters in order to mask their droid army's creation. Bounty Hunter IG-88 became a highly skilled bounty hunter, as did the other assassin droids, and started to work for Jabba the Hutt and even a few jobs from the Galactic Empire. Around 3 ABY, IG-88 was hired by Darth Vader to hunt down Han Solo, however the Imperial Navy was able to chase down Solo with the help of another bounty hunter, Boba Fett. IG-88 used this job as a chance to steal secrets from the Empire. So, IG-88 linked up with the supercomputer inside the Super Star Destroyer he was stationed on. It was then IG-88 discovered the existence of the Second Death Star. IG-88 was later hired by the Empire to capture Rebel Major Coret Bhan, who was on the Empire's most wanted list. Although Bhan had rebel troops inside his outpost, they were no match for IG-88, who had set up smoke bombs in the entrance of the outpost with the help of another bounty hunter. In the end, the rebels were defeated and IG-88 delivered Bhan to the Imperial authorities to collect his bounty. In his final years as a bounty hunter, IG-88 found out that his fellow IG-88 assassin droids were destroyed by Boba Fett. IG-88 was on his own. Becoming the Death Star After a few years of waiting for the Second Death Star to become active, IG-88's plan of galactic domination was almost complete. On Mechis III, IG-88 had the factories build a new class of battle droid that had a armor that looked like stormtrooper armor. with these Storm droids, IG-88 was able to sneak aboard the Second Death Star and upload his robot mind into the Death Star supercomputer. At this moment, IG-88 was the Death Star. The Battle of Endor and Death This moment of triumph was short lived, because the Rebel Alliance arrived to try and destroy the Second Death Star in order to stop its planet destroying power from being released upon the galaxy. IG-88 let the Empire believe the Empire was still in control by blasting lasers into the rebel fleet and shot down many starships. However, the rebel fleet was able to send a small squad of ships inside the Death Star led by General Lando Calrissian and Captain Wedge Antilles to destroy it. Despite his best efforts, the rebels destroyed the Second Death Star, with IG-88 along with it. Rebirth After the destruction of the Second Death Star, IG-88's droid body was found and reprogramed by a single person. Without his evil personality, IG-88 was nothing more than a drone. He became the bodyguard of many owners afterwords and soon came into the service of Tyko Thul for a long time before he was officially destroyed by the New Republic alongside his master on a uncharted asteroid in the Deep Core. IG-88, however, was able to save Raynar, Thuls nephew, and his jedi friends before being destroyed. Category:Droidapedia Good Article Category:IG-88 Droid Army member Category:Legends Page Category:Assassin Droid Category:Bounty Hunter Droid Category:Canon Page Category:Droids